Witch Hunt
by animeluvr555
Summary: Adrian and Marinette are both haunted by tragedies in the past. Yet one of them had a secret that they cannot ever share. If the secret were to come to light it could ruin everything. Will they both be able to overcome the difficulties of the world and laws around them? Will they be able to love each other? Or will they be torn apart? ... sorry not very good with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another Adrinette fanfic for you! I really hope you guys will enjoy it, so please let me know what you think, whether you like it or not I would like to hear your thoughts. This is actually based off of a song called Witch Hunt, and there's a Ladybug PV of it on youtube. It's a really beautiful song and you guys should really check it out.

If you want to hear it let me know and I'll send you a link. So the basis of the story isn't my idea, but I will be changing it and adding my own twists to it. I'm not exactly sure yet. Have a pretty good idea what I want to do, but we'll see how it turns out. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Please enjoy this first chapter! :)

 _Her smile was bright and cute. Eyes crinkling. She seemed to always be smiling. Sweet always but strict when she needed to be. Marinette was in the kitchen cooking with her mother. She had always admired her mother. Marinette wanted to be like her when she became an adult. As her mother was baking she looked at the little girl staring at her._

 _"What is it sweetie?"_

 _Marinette just smiled at her mother. "Nothing. I just love you mommy." Her mother smiled and went back to making their dinner._

 _As they sat eating Marinette could hear some commotion outside. She notices her mom tense up and almost dropped her utensil._

 _"Mommy? What's going on outside?" Her mother got up quickly, her chair clattering to the floor and she ran upstairs. Marinette didn't know what to do and stayed sitting. She heard her mother's hurried footsteps, creaking the stairs underneath her. Walking into the kitchen she had a bag with stuff, Marinette didn't know what, in it._

 _"Marinette come here, quickly." Marinette hopped off her chair and ran to her mother's side. Thrusting the bag in her hand, her mother drew Marinette's cloak around her shoulders._

 _"Mommy? What's wrong?" Her mother was in a hurry making sure she had given Marinette everything she needed. "Mommy I'm scared." Her mother paused and knelt down in front of her daughter, resting her hands on her shoulders._

 _"Don't be scared sweetie. Everything will be fine," she said brushing Marinette's hair behind her ears._

 _"Are… Are you coming with me?" Marinette knew that whatever was going on outside was bad from her mom's reaction. Her mom's eyes widened for a fraction of a second._

 _"Yes my sweet. I'll be right behind you. I need to make sure that you get a head start." She kissed Marinette on her forehead. "Now go on. Run to the woods and don't come back back here, no matter what you hear. Do you understand?" Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes. "Sweetie, do you understand?" Marinette's throat clenched, unable to speak she just nodded her head. "Go." Marinette ran as fast as she could towards the trees._

 _She ran and ran. Panting hard, gasping for breath. Leaves crunched and the world blurred by. She finally stopped and glanced behind her. A plume of smoke rose high in the sky. Fear crept into her heart. Where was her mother? Was she going to be here soon? The sun began sinking and still her mother didn't appear. Scared, alone. She clutched the bag close to her chest, deciding that she would make her way back. Just enough to see if her mom was waiting for her. Maybe her mother was waiting for her instead._

 _Slowly she made her way back. Through the gaps in the trees the cloud of smoke grew bigger, bigger. Marinette knew the house was close now. She hadn't seen her mother on the way so she had to be at the house still. She walked out into the clearing and saw the scene before her._

 _Dropping the bag on the ground, scattering the contents, falling to her knees, she felt limp. Tears began spilling forth, as if a dam had broken, allowing the waterfall free._

 _The smoke still rose, blocking out the sun. The second floor had collapsed into the first floor. Furniture, walls, doors, pictures, utensils, everything had been burned. Only a few support beams and half of the stairs were left. In the ashes Marinette could see the clothes her mother had been wearing just an hour before. Her body felt heavy. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe._

 _Finally reality set in, realizing that no matter how long she waited, her mother would never catch up to her._

 _She threw her face into her hands, screaming and wept._

Marinette awoke, sweat falling down her face. This was a recurring nightmare she'd had since that night. She had tried all kinds of different herbs and medicines to rid her of the dreams, nothing had worked. She sighed, threw off her covers and got dressed.

She made her way to the kitchen, her ladybug patterned skirt flowing behind her. She picked up the partially burnt picture of her and her mother. Looking at it with a smile she ran her hand lightly over the glass. "Good morning mom," she said. Setting the picture back down gently she continued to the kitchen.

Opening one of the cabinets she checked her jars of herbs. Taking stock of what she needed and what she already had, she made a list. When that was finished she walked into the living area and walked to the wall farthest from the kitchen. Knocking a few times she heard the difference in sound. This was where she had hollowed out a section to hide the item her mother had given to her all those years ago. She pulled on the wood and it opened up revealing the book. Pulling it out gently, taking care not to damage it she flipped through a few of the pages.

She felt the weight, how heavy the burden was. What this book meant, what is represented, what it would mean. Back then she had no clue why her mother had been killed. Once she read this book though she understood.

Her mother… had been a witch.

That meant that she, Marinette, was also a witch. It hadn't been till later that she knew what that meant. Yet she didn't feel like a witch at all. She couldn't cast spells, she didn't seem to have powers of any kind. She wondered whether or not she really was a witch.

It had also been the reason that her mother had been killed. The king, many years ago, had outlawed the use of witchcraft, and anybody who practiced would be executed.

She assumed the villagers had been scared and took matters into their own hands. There were other witches that abused their power but her mother, she knew, hadn't been one of them. Dwelling on these thoughts she closed the book, having made a mental list, and snuck it back.

She grabbed her cloak, throwing it around her shoulders. She walked out her door and moved to the village. Her house sat at the very edge of town. It wasn't big or anything, but it was a modest house. When she had finally moved as far away from her old village as she could, she came across this small little village. It was quaint and had nice people.

The apothecary of the village had lived in the house she was in now. It had smelled like herbs since the day she moved in and would smell like herbs until she left. She didn't mind the smell. It was fresh and it calmed her.

As she walked along the dirt road she noticed a few villagers awake. The farmers always got up early to harvest the crops in the field. She was surprised that they were awake so early. It wasn't even dawn. Though, she was never up this early either. The only reason she was, was because of her nightmare. Either way she politely nodded her head to the people that she passed. Behind her she could hear rocks being kicked around, and footsteps coming up hurriedly. She turned to see little twin girls running after each other, laughing.

Marinette smiled as she watched them, then began to giggle when she saw their older sister, Alya, running up behind them. The twins began to run faster, thinking it a game. Alya came to a stop next to Marinette, panting.

"Up playing this early Alya?" Marinette asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes. I just love getting up this early and played chase with my, precious, little sisters," she responded sarcastically, putting a lot of emphasis on 'precious'. Marinette giggled. "Man, now I'm never gonna be able to catch up with them." Marinette looked at her, friend? She didn't know exactly what they were. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't know each other well enough to call themselves friends. Alya was one of the nicest people that Marinette knew. Not that she knew very many people.

Marinette was jealous of Alya. She was pretty, with hazel eyes, caramel brown skin. Her brownish-red hair flowed in waves, with the bottom of her hair was a copper red. She was mature, but could be childish. Smart, funny, and she got along with almost anybody she met. Marinette could hardly believe that they were the same age.

"Marinette? Marinette are you listening?"

Marinette shook her head and blinked. "What?"

"Nevermind," Alya said sighing. "What are you doing out so early anyway?"

"Oh, I'm heading out to the woods."

"Ah. I see our renowned doctor is going to be collecting herbs to help us poor little villagers. Oh, what would we do without you Marinette?" Alya said dramatically.

"I think everyone would be fine even without me. And I would appreciate it if you didn't add the sarcasm. It's very unbecoming of you." They both looked at each other and laughed. "What are we doing?"

"I haven't a clue," Alya said. A crash could be heard in the distance. "Well that's probably my sisters. I better be heading off before they get into some real trouble."

"Alright. I'll see you later Alya."

"Goodbye Marinette. Be careful out there." She waved and ran off. Marinette watched her go, thinking that even if Alya didn't think of her as a friend, Marinette definitely thought of Alya as one.

Finally at the other end of the village, she adjusted her cloak, and followed the path to the woods.

Hope you guys liked it! I've decided that I'm going to put out the first 3 chapters right now just to see what you guys think and if I should continue. If you guys like it so far and want more than I will be adding more, but please be patient with me on getting chapters out. I work 2 jobs right now and it's hard to find time to write. No matter how long it takes I will finish this story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I greatly greatly appreciate your guys' support! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_She was pretty. Caring, compassionate, always putting others before herself. The kingdom loved her. Her husband was proud, and her son, looked up to her. She was his whole world._

 _He loved her eyes. How they lit up when she laughed or smiled. He especially loved her soft, silky blonde hair. Running his small hands through it made him feel warm._

 _"Adrian? What are you doing my little angel?"_

 _"Playing with your hair." They were sitting on the floor in Adrian's room. Enjoying some quiet for the first time in days. Adrian enjoyed these times. When he could have his mom to himself. Just being with her some days was hard. 'A queen must tend to her responsibilities,' she had always told him. 'One day you'll understand my little angel'. Was it selfish of him to want her to himself some days? She was his mother after all._

 _"Why do you always play with my hair?"_

 _"I like it. It's soft and sweet." She turned and smiled at the boy, hugging him close to her chest. He was also her whole world. Adrian knew that. Even when she had duties that required her attention, she would always do her best to come see him. Help him with studies, taking him to the kitchens to bake him something sweet, or even just going to kiss him on the forehead while he was sleeping._

 _"I love you mom," he said, squeezing her as much as he could. It was hard for him with such small arms. He was always completely enveloped in her arms, which always made him feel safe._

 _The sun was setting, casting long shadows in the ever dimming room. She picked the boy up in her arms and carried him to bed. Tucking him in she sat on the edge, running her hands through his hair._

 _She stayed there until he fell asleep, planting a kiss on his forehead before leaving. He fell asleep happy and content._

 _He awoke to people yelling and noises outside his room. Rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat up, he heard his door open violently. Still half asleep he couldn't tell who it was. They grabbed him by his arm and forcefully dragged him from his bed. Now fully awake he saw his mother dragging him across his room and out that door._

 _He noticed people running and yelling. Scared he looked at his mom waiting for her to tell him something, anything. She was silent until they made it all the way to her room._

 _She walked straight over to the wall, revealing a secret door. She shoved Adrien inside. She looked at him with sadness. This scared him. Why did she look like that? What was going on outside?_

 _"Adrien, no matter what happens, no matter what you hear, you are not to come out of here until your father comes for you. Do you understand." She wasn't asking him she was telling him._

 _"O-Okay mom." She pulled him into a hug and kissed his brow like she always did._

 _"I love you my little angel." Tears were welling up in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying, but he knew that something was wrong. Something was going to happen. They heard footsteps outside. His mother gave him one last look, and he could see tears in her eyes. His eyes widened. He reached out his little hand but she had closed the door._

 _He heard the door open and several sets of heavy footsteps walked inside. Muffled voices could be heard through the wall. His mother's voice among them. He sat and hugged his legs to his chest. The voices grew louder and more agitated. Adrien covered his ears. Then he heard it. A sound he had never heard, nor had wanted to hear. His mother screamed._

 _He heard something fall to the ground. The footsteps left and faded away. He wanted to get out, o see his mother. He pushed on the door as hard as he could. His efforts were wasted. Alone in the tiny, dark, cramped space he hugged himself, and waited._

Adrian sat up in bed running his hand through his hair. It came back wet with sweat. He rested his hands on his arms, giving himself a moment to get himself back together.

Thoughts going back to that night like they always did after the dream. Remembering everything. It was all etched into his mind.

Being all alone in that tiny space. Hearing footsteps once again coming into the room. Scared that the people were back coming for him. The door finally opened letting in the light. His dad there, tears streaming down his cheeks, hugging Adrian close to him. Adrian finally seeing his mother, a pool of blood formed beneath her. Her body partially burned-

A knock on his door brought him back to reality. He heard a voice through the door and recognized his friend Nino.

"Hey Adrian. You awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake." His voice came out quiet and scratchy. He cleared his throat. Now his voice came out clear, "Yeah I'm awake." Nino in turn let himself inside.

"You ever going to get out of bed? And put some clothes on." Adrian looked down at himself, his bare chest showing.

"What can I say. It gets hot in here." Adrian smiled and winked.

Nino sighed. "Alright pretty boy. Just hurry up and get ready." He walked over to the door. "Your bath is ready so get to it before it gets too cold," he said and walked out of the door.

Adrian swung his feet over the edge of his bed and ran his hand through his hair. Slapping his hands on his knees he said, "Guess I better get going before I'm scolded again." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pants and a plain white shirt. These were more comfortable than the formal attire he usually had to wear. He had never liked all the fancy clothes. His mother never liked them either, only wearing them when she had to.

Slinging his clothes over his shoulder he grabbed his boots. As he left a maid that was walking by bowed her head to him. "Good morning." He nodded his head to her. She continued on into his room, most likely to make his bed.

When he made it to the bathroom he could se the steam rising from the water. He took off the pants he wore during the night and stepped into the tub. Sinking down into the tub he felt his body relax.

After a while he heard a knock.

"Adrian. You almost finished?"

"Yeah getting ready now." Slipping on his shoes he shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere.

"Use a towel Adrian." Adrian stared at the door. He began laughing as he grabbed a towel and began drying his hair. Opening the door he came face to face with Nino.

"How did you know?"

"You never use a towel. You just shake your head like a dog."

Adrian laughed and said, "What are you my mom?"

"Not my fault you make me act like that." Adrian patted Nino on the shoulder.

"Well thank for looking out for me anyway."

"That's what friends are for." Adrian left the towel and they headed outside.

"Did you tell my father."

"Yeah. He wasn't happy at first but I got him to agree." Ever since his mother was killed his father didn't like Adrian leaving he castle. Thought he went out everyday, they still had to convince his father. Adrian knew that his father was worried about him but he became overbearing. Having to know where he was, what he was doing, if anyone was going with him.

"Why do you always insist on wearing normal clothes? Shouldn't a prince wear… fancier clothes."

"These are more comfortable. Why do you wear normal clothes?"

"I see your point." They made it down the steps where two horses were waiting. They each swung themselves up into the saddles. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He nudged his horse in the side and they trotted off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette made it to a little clearing. A few types of plants that she needed grew here. She had been here so many times she knew exactly what she was looking for. It never took her long to find what she needed. Stopping for a moment she closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face. Breathing in the fresh air, feeling a nice breeze tickle her face. It was always the. peaceful.

Nice and quiet. Away from other people. More than once she had thought about building a house out here. It was close enough to most of the herbs she needed. But she would always quickly shut the idea down. In books it was always the suspicious character that lived by themselves in the middle of the woods. Though it wasn't really that far from the village, it would still seem suspicious.

She bent down on the ground and began picking the herbs. Storing them in a little pouch she had, placing them gently. She moved on quickly and quietly. As she worked there was a rustling in the bushes. Marinette stopped what she was doing and turned. She was still, unmoving. A few bunnies scampered out, making a beeline past her and into the thicket. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she relaxed.

Another rustling of leaves caught her attention. This time she was relaxed, expecting some bunnies, or some tiny forest animal. Whatever it was moved slowly, almost stealthily. Marinette, now tensing up, scared came face to face with glowing yellow eyes and sharp fangs. It was a wolf, claws extended, teeth bared, saliva dripping down its mouth. She realized this was why the small creatures had been in a hurry. They had been trying to get away from the wolf.

Marinette slowly picked up her pouch and stood up. The wolf snarled and growled at her. She stopped, stock still. One wrong move and she knew the wolf would charge.

Slowly it moved closer growling viciously, while she took a few steps back. A twig under her foot snapped. She cursed to herself. Why did that happen? How cliche was that? she thought. It was enough. The wolf dropped into a stance ready to pounce. Marinette, terrified, dropped the pouch turned and ran. Leaves crunching and the faint growling told her that she was being chased. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she could feel tears sting her eyes. What do I do, what do I do?

Not paying attention, she tripped over a tree root that sticking out of the ground. She caught herself and turned just in time to see the wolf jump at her.

Adrian and Nino strode calmly through the forest, following the dirt path. They had traveled this road so much that they could navigate in the dark. This was where Adrian went to get away from his father. His father was too overprotective. It's not that Adrian didn't appreciate his father worrying and caring for him, but it got to be too much. He couldn't go anywhere without guards and there was always someone posted outside his bedroom. It took a long time just to convince his dad to let him leave the palace. Even longer to convince him to let just Nino accompany him.

Adrian understood why his father did what he did. Ever since he had lost his mother, his father had protected him. Yet ever since that day his father had changed. He'd grown to be cold, detached. Adrian knew that his father just didn't want to lose him like he had lost his wife.

His father blamed witches for his wife's death. Since then he had made new laws. Anything to do with witchcraft was forbidden. Anyone caught practicing magic was burned at the stake. Anyone caught harboring people who practiced magic was killed. Adrian wasn't sure whether it had been witches or not. He hadn't seen the people who killed his mother, nor did he ever see them use magic. But what he did remember; the screams, the fires, his mothers lifeless body. His father crying for the first time. And also part of him thought that his father had taken the laws too far. He wanted to talk to his father but never gave him a chance.

Adrian resented the ones who killed his wondered what he would do if he ever met the ones responsible.

"You alright?" Nino's voice rouses him from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm alright." Nino, his best friend. They had known each other since they were children. Nino never treated him like a prince. He treated him like a normal guy. He never walked on eggshells, he gave Adrian space when he needed it and was there for him. That was why he was Adrian's best friend. It was thanks to Nino that Adrian was able to leave the palace. Adrian was greatly appreciative of Nino's was about to say something when he was interrupted by a scream.

They turned to each other, nodded, and rode deeper into the forest. Up ahead Adrian could hear twigs snapping and foliage being disturbed. Pulling the reins to the left, he squeezed his legs into the sides of his horse, willing him to go faster. As his horse galloped along the sounds grew louder. He made it past a bramble thicket just in time to see a girl fall to the ground a wolf hot on her heels. He raced forward the wolf lunging at the girl. He made it just in time, kicking the wolf. It was knocked back a few yards. The girl jumped up and moved away just as the wolf sprang back up. It's eyes locked on Adrian, growling low.

Out of the corner of his eye Adrian saw the girl was out of immediate danger. The wolf sprang at him. Adrian's horse, startled, reared back. Surprising Adrian he was thrown off. Rolling onto his feet he saw his horse run off.

"Nino get the girl out of here!" Nino looked from him to the girl and back.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Nino pauses for a moment but raced his horse towards the girl. The wolf lost interest in Adrian and turned his attention towards Nino and the girl. The wolf jumped clawing at Nino but missed. As Adrian moved to the girl the wolf brought his attention to her. Adrian began yelling to distract the wolf, while the girl slowly moved towards the trees. Adrian made his way between the wolf and the girl. It circled Adrian, it's tail whipping back and forth. Adrian dropped down in a defensive stance, eyeing the wolf. The wolf moved at the same time Adrian moved. The wolf was quicker, tackling Adrian to the ground, pinning him.

The wolf bared its teeth about to bite him when something came flying, striking the wolf in the face. It helped in pain giving Adrian a chance to shake the wolf off and roll to the side. He looked over at the girl and saw her arm extended. She must've thrown a rock.

She must've struck it in the eye because one of them was shut. It pawed at its face. Finally seeming to give up it gave one last howl and ran off. Adrian let out a sigh.

"Adrian, you okay?" Nino asked rushing over.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Adrian patted Nino in the shoulder and made his way to the girl. She was covered in dirt and there was a tear stain down her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Thank you for saving me." She must've been scared. He felt bad as he looked at her tear stained, dirt covered face. Now that he looked at her she was quite beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled and her black hair shone in the sunlight.

Adrian cleared his throat. "We came to save you but you ended up saving me. So thank you."

"W-What? Y-You're welcome," she said looking down. "Oh! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. Adrian held up his arm and saw a long cut. It must've happened when the wolf tackled him. He hadn't even felt anything.

"I hadn't even noticed." He saw the worry in the girls eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he smiled at her. "It could've been a lot worse if you hadn't thrown that rock." The girl was quiet for a moment.

"W-Well… if you want… y-you can come to my house. I-I can take care of that for you." Adrian's raised an eyebrow. "O-Only if you want to." She looked away, embarrassed.

"Adrian." He turned to look at Nino, who had a warning look on his face.

"It's fine Nino." Looking back at the girl he said,"If you wouldn't mind. I would appreciate it." She smiled. It was beautiful. He cleared his throat. "Oh, where are my manners," he said bowing. "My name is Adrian. What's your name my lady?"

"My name is Marinette."


End file.
